Suit and Tie
by QueenAiilana
Summary: Hijikata se cuestiono la vida entera al ver en ese hombre la inutilidad en su estado más puro.


**_Ni siquiera se si es buena idea, pero espero lo disfruten._**

**_PD: puede que tenga errores, sorry._**

**_PD 2: capaz le haga la segunda parte, bah, ya casi la tengo terminada, solo digan si la quieren._**

* * *

Usa corbata, dijeron. Es fácil de hacer, dijeron.

En realidad, solo el novio podía usar la pajarita pero ¿Quién demonios lo dijo, acaso era un crimen si él, que solo era un mero invitado, usaba el dichoso moño y le quitaba protagonismo a Kondo el día de su boda? ¿Por qué jamás le avisaron que había perdido sus bolas? Que seguía, ¿Qué fuese él quien lanzara un ramo de bananas en vez de flores? El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Gintoki observo las puntas de ese pedazo de tela que le colgaba del cuello y sabia que no había caso; Shouyo se frotaba los puños y reprendía dentro de su conciencia en aquel pequeño lugar reservado para los días en que su humor no podía empeorar y sin embargo, se hundía como el Titanic. Por cosas como estas había evitado llevarla durante el secundario.

Solo había una cosa por hacer: perder su dignidad.

— ¡Toshirou!

Oh, el mundo era tan cruel consigo.

En un último intento de salvarse, comenzó a cruzar las puntas por dentro y por fuera acabando no solo con un desastroso nudo sino además con la moral por el suelo; al menos Hasegawa estaría orgulloso de su no adrede intento de soga para el cuello.

Gintoki tiro de la punta y el nudo apretó mas sobre su garganta y su rostro se enrojeció.

— ¡TOSHIROU!

Vio por el espejo del baño a la figura de su salvador/perdición y por lo visto no estaba muy preocupado por su situación, más bien, tenía la vista en otra parte.

— ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? —Hijikata pregunto, un tinte de molestia en su voz y no era para menos, estaba en proceso de acomodar su camisa dentro de su pantalón y eso sumado al hecho de no recordar donde había dejado su cinturón favorito, sin mencionar que estaban atrasados y para sumarle otro dilema, escuchar gritar al bueno para nada de cabello plateado con tanta apuro como si lo estuviesen por matar le resquebrajaba los nervios. Hijikata necesitaba un cigarrillo…no, era mejor una caja entera.

Desde el segundo uno en que Kondo le relataba que contraería nupcias (nada menos que con Tae Shimura, para colmo) predijo que el evento seria un completo desastre y eso comenzando por el desafortunado encuentro entre dichas personas, sí; ese maldito día en que su jefe se cruzaba por primera vez con esa mujer salvaje que en pocas horas llamaría su esposa. Ahora justificaba el retorcijón del estomago durante ese almuerzo.

La cuestión era que, mirase por donde mirase, todos los caminos conducían a Roma o, en pocas palabras, al berrinche de Gintoki.

— ¡Es esta maldita corbata! ¡Agh! —forcejeo un poco mas ahora intentando deshacer el nudo sin mucho éxito, cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza atrás. El gran Sakata Gintoki fue vencido por una corbata. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

A todo esto, Hijikata escrutinio la escena en el baño y solo atino a frotarse la nuca con una mano y suspirar.

Un mono con traje seguía siendo un mono. Gintoki con un traje siempre seria un idiota, no había duda.

Hijikata se cuestiono la vida entera al ver en ese hombre la inutilidad en su estado más puro.

— ¿Cómo demonios es que sigues vivo? —no quedaba otra, debía ayudarlo o llegarían tarde a la ceremonia y eso era inconcebible, ¡él era el padrino! Quien menos podía llegar tarde, además del novio, era él. Se acerco a Gintoki y lo giro, tomó la corbata (o intento) y, con la misma paciencia por la que Buda se hizo famoso, comenzó a desenlazar la tela —, a veces me pregunto qué te veo.

Gintoki aun avergonzado y reacio a la ayuda tal se podía percibir en su ceño contraído, sonrió sin pensar, sus manos viajaron por el perfil de la cintura del oficial de policía hasta su espalda baja y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, este aun intentando hacer un nudo presentable.

—Gin-san es apuesto.

—No eres la gran cosa —respondió Hijikata, concentrado en su tarea —, solo es la costumbre lo que me hace decir estupideces sobre ti.

—Ah, si… ¿Cómo cuales?

— ¡Por dios, suéltame, no puedo terminar de hacer esta cosa! —Toshirou forcejeo para intentar zafarse del agarre, le era imposible continuar con tan poco espacio pero se detuvo al levantar la cabeza y por primera vez desde que esto comenzó, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gintoki y allí cayó en la cuenta de lo cual cerca estaban.

Su piel burbujeaba en tal éxtasis que podria dejar en envidia al Vesubio mismo cuando entro en erupción — ¡Vamos, idiota, déjame, llegaremos tarde y juro que te cortare las bolas…!

—Deja de actuar como tsundere, mucho menos en el día de la boda de tu amigo, la gente creerá que estas celoso de que él sea el primero en casarse —de todas las voces que podía usar, Gintoki fue a usar ESA voz que a Hijikata le surtía el mismo efecto que la mayonesa, _era su debilidad_. _Maldito sea por tener una voz deliciosamente barítona._ Sus manos se detuvieron a mitad de proceso, congeladas sobre sus anchos hombros y sus ojos buscaron cualquier lugar más llamativo que los ojos de su estúpido novio, no quería seguir avergonzándose con su obviamente sonrojado rostro. Gintoki tomo la actitud evasiva del hombre entre sus brazos como una clara señal de victoria —. Ah, ¿estás celoso de que ese tosco gorila contraiga nupcias con esa mujer?

— ¡No me interesa esa mujer demente! —Toshirou exclamo aun incapaz de sostener la mirada y fue allí que el hombre sosteniéndolo soltó una cristalina risa.

—Entonces, mi querido Toshi ¿a quién deseas en tu cama la noche de bodas con un liga y una alianza? —esta vez, acerco su frente y sus narices se rozaron con gran expectativa, Hijikata ya no podía negarlo, debía mirarlo a los ojos y dejar que lo consumieran e hiciesen de él lo que quisiera porque, le gustara admitirlo o no, quería el amor y la dedicación de ese tonto hombre de cabello plateado.

Quería cama y cena, quería miradas de pasión y de complicidad burda, que fuese la razón por la que ríe y por la que se disgusta; poca experiencia sobre un matrimonio feliz pudo Hijikata atestiguar, con un padre que no conoció hasta que su madre murió y con el que poco y nada convivio hasta que este siguió el mismo terrible destino dejándolo solo en el mundo y con una clara idea gracias a las diferencias entre él y sus medio hermanos: el amor no era para todos. Acepto desde temprana edad la terrible verdad y no por ello significo que no lloro incontables noches.

No era culpa de nadie su suerte, era su maldición y solo él podía cargarla hasta el día que muriera. O, eso creyó.

—…idiota. —sus palabras temblaron al igual que sus manos alzándose y acariciando en su trayecto un pecho firme que bajo su tacto le traía recuerdos de largas noches de insomnio dándole rienda suelta al deseo…_Vamos, concéntrate Toshirou; _al fin llego a su rostro y con el mayor cariño del que podía admitir, rozó con sus pulgares ambas de las mejillas coloradas de Gintoki. Se jugaba el todo o nada, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de recibir más de lo que imaginaba en su vida por parte de ese hombre —. Jamás me conformaría con verte con una liga y una alianza, quiero más.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas, te puedes quemar si juegas con fuego, ¿sabes? —un ligero ronroneo en su voz dio el toque suficiente para torcer la antes ridícula y boba situación a un clímax íntimo y perfecto en donde no importaba el pudor de las palabras y mucho menos sus egos no los harían pelear.

Al menos que incluyese bajo las sabanas; esas, eran las _mejores peleas._

—Pues, soy experto en eso, tus ojos queman mucho más que el fuego.

Hijikata se ha enamorado y decepcionado incontables veces a raíz de sus propios traumas pero esta era la primera vez que se jugaba el corazón en una atadura tan profunda como una relación, con Gintoki. Jamás creyó que lo amarían, sobre todo con todas sus manías, defectos y culpas a cuestas; hubo un tiempo en que considero meterse a un convento, al menos debía darle uso a su patética amorosa.

Por un momento, el aire se congelo y las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron en ese segundo eterno antes de que sus labios se tocaran y rozaran, moviéndose uno contra otro buscando por un poquito de calor y tacto, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo ajeno y la boda quedo olvidada por un instante.

El amor del prójimo podía esperar, el suyo era primordial.

En un agarre a prueba de las adversidades y traumas pasados, el uno y el otro se declararon en mudas palabras fidelidad y pasión, comiéndose las dudas a besos y cantando de alegría con profundos gemidos desde el fondo de sus gargantas, apagados dentro de la boca del otro.

Gintoki no quiso esperar más pues estaba listo para mantener su propia noche de bodas sin ceremonia ni pastor, paso sus manos por los glúteos y tomo en un firme apretón las piernas de Hijikata que instintivamente levanto y cerro en torno a la cintura, todo esto sin siquiera respirar por un instante y siguió el camino que bien ya conocía con los ojos cerrados hasta el borde de la cama y ambos cayeron en un desorden de manos y piernas.

Un segundo tras separar sus bocas, Hijikata se mordía los labios al sentir los dientes de Gintoki clavarse en su vena yugular, gimiendo cuando comenzó a succionar la piel y a regar besos por su cuello a la vez que él tomaba un puñado de cabello gris entre sus dedos tirando con poca delicadeza; muy pocas veces el sexo era gentil entre ellos pero había declinado en algunas ocasiones ciertas _sugerencias _por parte de Gintoki sobre ampliar su repertorio sexual y como bien ganado sobrenombre tenia de adicto al sexo, a Toshirou no le sorprendió.

Para ser final de estación, el clima seguía sofocante o ¿acaso solo era así en la habitación?, probablemente era asi, considerando por como sus caderas se movían creando fricción, deleite de su deseo carnal. Poco a poco, Hijikata perdía el sentido del tiempo y sucumbía más y más a la fiebre, trago saliva cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Gintoki al tiempo en que mecía sus _benditas _caderas contra su pelvis y su creciente erección y quiso ignorar el quejido patético que broto de su boca y que aumentaba a medida de que el roce exigía por menos capas de ropa, los primeros botones de su camisa habían explotado en algún momento porque ahora, el hombre sobre su cuerpo mordía su clavícula; Hijikata gimió más y más.

Su piel ardía y su corazón quemaba.

Pero, su cuerpo se enfrió en un instante; perdido en la hormiguéate sensación de la excitación del juego previo, echo la cabeza hacia tras y su espalda se arqueo en una curva perfecta que lo dejo ver a la pared sobre la cama y fue allí que vio el reloj de revés, no le tomo mucho (bueno un poco, la confusión del momento lo ameritaba) para reconfigurar las agujas invertidas y estimar la hora real.

Iban con más de una hora de atraso ¡¿En que momento?!

— ¡Estúpido hijo de puta! —Un segundo después, Gintoki estaba en el suelo, confundido y con los humos sobre la tierra y Hijikata hecho un huracán intentando arreglar el desastre de ropa que llevaba puesto — ¡no puedo creer que me deje seducir, para colmo estas a medio vestir todavía!

Gintoki, sentado en el suelo y sobándose la espalda, le dio una mirada a sus piernas desnudas: solo llevaba camisa, bóxers y medias, la corbata causante de tanta discordia había desaparecido y lo peor es que Hijikata ahora se ruborizaba porque, siendo lo más seguro, él se la debió haber arrancado en todo ese alboroto.

— ¡Fuiste tú quien vino a mí con traje y todo, te aprovechaste de pobre Gin-san y me arrastraste en tu sucio juego de seducción! ¡Debería denunciarte a la policía! —señalo, enrojecido y escandalizado mientras Hijikata volvía a entrar al baño.

— ¡Ja-Ja, buena suerte porque YO SOY LA POLICIA! ¡Ponte esto de una vez, vamos tarde! —al salir, le lanzo un par de pantalones de vestir a Gintoki y este le devolvió una mirada fiera de resentimiento.

En menos de lo que uno tarda en decir **_DONDAKE, _**ambos estaban vestidos con corbatas a juego: Hijikata una roja y Gintoki una azul (que par de tontos enamorados eran), ya en el auto listos para partir. El oficial solo necesitaba hacer una llamada para comunicar que iría con retraso.

—…ni que fuese yo el que se estuviese por casar.

Tomo su teléfono e hizo la llamada rápido, arrugando la nariz en todo momento. Su cuerpo le pedía nicotina.

Menos mal que Gintoki llevaba siempre una caja de repuesto a todos lados; Hijikata por costumbre terminaba absorbido por su propio mal genio y se olvidaba, después había que soportarlo a falta de su droga. Sonrió, incapaz de apartar la mirada del hombre a su lado que, igual a un gato enjaulado, gruñía y enfurruñaban los pelos en punta; un dolor le atravesó el pecho pero era del bueno y si, le gustaba sentir esa punzada en el corazón. Que mal ganado tenía el apodo de sádico, él en verdad, era un masoquista.

—… ¡Tenias un trabajo Yamazaki, un simple puto trabajo y lo arruinaste, maldito hijo de puta!

Como ansiaba pasar el resto de su vida con tan buen profanador del idioma y malhumorado oficial de policía, amante a la mayonesa y la nicotina.

— ¡Ya aparecerá una mierda! ¡Sougo, juro por el amor de dios que si para cuando yo llegue y Kondo no ha aparecido aun, los hare cometer sepukku a todos y buscare un nigromante para que los reviva, solo para que cometan sepukku otra vez!

A Toshirou realmente le hacía falta una calada, suerte que además de los cigarrillos, llevase consigo otra caja más, justo a la altura del pecho en su saco. Esperaba que Hijikata tuviese el corazón latiendo tan fuerte cuando se lo mostrara como él lo tenía en ese momento.


End file.
